


The Puppy

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (3 parts) Illya vs a puppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppy

  
Illya closed Napoleon's door and was greeted by a small puppy jumping up on him.

"What is that!"

"My neighbor asked if I could watch her tonight."

"It looks like a drowned rat."

"I was giving her a bath."

"She does not bite does she?"

"No, she's very lovable, and enjoys cuddling."

Illya sat down and the puppy jumped up on his lap and licked his face.

He placed her on the floor, but as soon as he sat back down, she jumped up again.

"Seems like you have a new friend." Napoleon laughed and received an icy glare.

"Grrrr"

...

" _Watch her for a few minutes. I have to run out and get her some food."_

"I will get it for you."

" _That's okay. I need a few other things. Come on, it'll only be thirty minutes at most."_

"Can you not leave her alone?"

" _She's not used to being alone. "_

"Napoleon, you know I do not care for dogs."

" _She's a puppy."_

"Dog, puppy, they are the same."

The puppy again jumped onto Illya's lap, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Down," Illya insisted.

The puppy continued to look at him pleadingly.

"Alright but just until Napoleon returns."

...

Illya lay down on the couch with the puppy snuggling close to him. He moved her to the bottom of the couch, but soon the puppy was climbing up again.

"Stay down there," he said placing her back at his feet.

The puppy whimpered and cried.

"It is no use. I will not give in."

The verbal exchange continued for a while until Illya gave in, allowing her to lie next to him.

Napoleon returned to the apartment to find the puppy curled up in his partner's arms, both asleep.

He smiled; the little lady had won Illya's heart.


End file.
